A notebook computer is usually equipped with a keyboard and a touchpad or a trackpad to serve as input interfaces. Generally, a touchpad substitutes for a mouse and includes a touch sensing surface capable of translating a motion and position of a user's fingers to relative positions to be displayed as a cursor and a plurality of clickable buttons serving as right, left and center buttons of a mouse.
Taiwanese Invention Patent No. I535366 discloses a supporting device for supporting a touched sensing module of a notebook. The supporting device includes a bottom frame and a supporting plate mounted slantly in the bottom frame and having two opposite ends that abut against the frame. The touched sensing module is supported by and disposed on the supporting plate. When an external force is exerted on the touch sensing module, a contact element of the touch sensing module is moved into contact with the supporting plate to counteract a biasing force provided by the supporting plate which serves as a sense of tactile to the user. However, the high-rigidity structure of such supporting device results in a relatively high click ratio (snap ratio) that provides a discomfort sense of tactile to the user.